Shunned- Cliché remakes no 1
by Rosymist
Summary: I'm making a new series redoing common Warriors cliches. This one is about the shunned kit. Read for a better version of Warriors cliches! Bonus: No prophecies! Rated T for violence/Warriors. Criticism is appreciated
1. Allegiances and prologue

**Hi! I'm going to be making a series of cliché remakes in the warriors world. They're basically making fun of the cliché and showing a different take on it. Without further ado, I present cliché #1: Shunned! We all know this cliché starts with the allegiances and birth, so here you go!**

 ** _Allegiances:_**

 **BrookClan-**

LEADER: Owlstar—pale yellow-and-black speckled she-cat with orange eyes

DEPUTY: Rockspeck—light gray speckled tabby tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CATS:

Adderflight—gold-and-cream splotchy tom with bright blue eyes

APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW

WARRIORS:

Bramblestep—orange-and-gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Olivewater—very pale reddish-brown flecked she-cat with orange eyes

Snowpool—pure snowy-white dappled tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, MINTPAW

Havenstripe—lighter fox-colored spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Vinebird—very dark tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW

Aldersnout—gray dappled she-cat with watery yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW

Lichenpool—dark red flecked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Scorchleg—cream-and-gray freckled she-cat with vivid green eyes

Robinsky—light brown spotted tom with azure eyes

Hawkbright—very dark fox-red zigzag-striped tabby tom with light blue eyes

Hopeflame—pure white she-cat with emerald eyes

Stormspring—bright orange unevenly mottled tom with orange eyes

Needleshine—brownish-gray tom with amber eyes

Hickorywing—pale brownish-gray mottled tom with golden eyes

Furzewhisper—pale yellowish white flecked she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Sparrowstream—dark gold speckled she-cat with green eyes

Applebird—black-and-gray splotchy she-cat with holly-green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Littlepaw—lighter cream tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Mintpaw—dark brown spotted tom with heather-blue eyes

Nightpaw—very dark tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Acornpaw—lighter gold-and-cream tom with green eyes

QUEENS AND KITS:

Mallowslip—very pale brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes (mother to Stormspring's kits: Berrykit and Whiskerkit)

Brindlestep—pale tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes, expecting Hawkbright's kits

Berrykit—very pale orange-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiskerkit—light brown flecked she-cat with azure eyes and six toes on her paws

ELDERS:

Quickfire—tawny-brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **FlintClan-**

LEADER: Applestar—golden and white tom

DEPUTY: Yewstripe—dark reddish brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: Skygaze—blue-eyed she-cat

 **PROLOGUE:**

"Adderflight! Littlepaw!" Brindlestep cried. "Mallowslip's kitting!" Stormspring sprang to his paws, worry filling him.

In a flash of gold and cream, Adderflight was running for the nursery, his jaws full of herbs. Stormspring tried to follow, but Littlepaw shook her head.

"Get Mallowslip some moss soaked in water," she instructed the tom. Stormspring nodded and dashed off. In her nest of moss, Mallowslip moaned and thrashed in pain. "Here," Adderflight soothed, placing an alder stick between her jaws. "Bite down on this when it comes."

Mallowslip wailed in pure agony. Her eyes grew wider and she screeched in pain as a small bundle fell into the moss. Littlepaw deftly nipped the sac and passed the kit to Brindlestep to lick its fur the wrong way. It was a tom.

"Another's coming!" Adderflight yowled. "Push, Mallowslip! This is the last one!"

The pale brown tabby queen writhed in pain as a second bundle fell onto the ground. Mallowslip let out a sigh of relief as she nipped the sac and licked her second kit till it mewled.

Placing her 2 kits—1 she-cat and 1 tom— at her belly, the blue-eyed she-cat purred. Suddenly Stormspring burst into the nursery with a bundle of dripping moss clutched in his jaws.

He stopped short when he saw his new kits. Giving Mallowslip the moss, he stared at the tiny kits lying by her belly. "They're amazing," he meowed, his voice cracking at the sight of his new family. "Beautiful."

"What should we name them?" Mallowslip meowed drowsily.

"How about Berrykit for the tom?" Stormspring suggested.

"Berrykit's cute. And... either Lightkit ot Whiskerkit for the she-kit." Mallowslip agreed.

"Lightkit or Whiskerkit.. oh, for your sister Lightwhisker! Okay, how about Whiskerkit?"

"Berrykit and Whiskerkit."

"Welcome to BrookClan, my little ones."

 **And that ends chapter 1! Please review!**

 **QOTC: What should Brindlestep's kits names and appearances be like?**

 **I honestly need ideas here, people XD**


	2. Chapter 1

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN?"

Adderflight jumped to his paws. A distinctly masculine voice was yelling, and the voice was coming from the nursery. He sighed and raced towards the den.

Stormspring and Mallowslip, both with their fur bristling, stood muzzle-to-muzzle in the middle of the nursery. Brindlestep was watching over their sleeping tomkit while the she-kit was chasing her tail.

"This isn't normal!" Stormspring hissed.

"She's our daughter, Stormspring!" Mallowslip yowled angrily.

"She has six toes on all of her paws! It's hideous!"

" _She. Is. Beautiful!_ "

"She's about as beautiful as a dead badger!"

With a cry of rage Mallowslip leaped towards her mate, but Adderflight stopped them. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" He demanded.

Much to the medicine cat's shock, a tiny voice piped up. "Whiskerkit has six toes on her paws, but Stormspring has only five, so he's jealous!" Berrykit had awoken and was explaining the situation.

"No, your father isn't jealous, he's upset that she's not perfect." Mallowslip corrected.

Stormspring _hmph_ ed and walked out of the den. Adderflight rolled his eyes.

However when Adderflight took a closer look at Whiskerkit, he realized that she really did have six toes. And she was _ugly_. The claws on her extra toes were curled and bendy. "This kit is hideous!" He declared.

Whiskerkit looked up at him. "W-what?"

"Ugly! You should be renamed, Sixkit or Toekit or Pawkit, or maybe Weirdkit!" Adderflight jeered.

Mallowslip thrust her muzzle into his face. "Get. Out."

Adderflight rolled his eyes and strutted away.

* * *

"You can't play with us, _Sixkit_!" Brindlestep's only she-kit, Duckkit, sneered.

"Yeah!" Her brother Reedkit agreed. "No-one wants to play with a _six-toed freak!_ "

Duckkit and her other brother, Finchkit, laughed. Whiskerkit's eyes filled with hurt and she turned away. Berrykit looked torn between his sister and his best friend Duckkit.

"Everyone is so mean to me!" Whiskerkit screamed, her ears pinned back in shame. "I'll show you, one day, I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen! And-and I'll be the leader too! I'll show you!"

With that the three-moon old kit raced away. _Everyone hates me! My father, and the medicine cat, and the other kits, even most of the warriors!_

 ***Sigh* Ah, the melodramatic protagonist, we do love you so... By the way, when Whiskerkit said she'd be leader one day, that was NOT a sign that this will be another fic in which the protagonist becomes leader. I can't stand those fics.**

 **I decided Brindlestep's kits! Thanks to my sister who's not on FanFiction for helping me with personalities!**

 **QOTC: Thoughts on Whiskerkit?**

 **I know her personality, so I can't really say, but she seems a bit... how to say this... insecure? In this chapter.**

 **Speaking of this chapter, sorry it's so short n**


	3. Chapter 2

**Not much to say here except enjoy!**

"Poor thing."

"What happened to her paws? Does anyone know?"

"If she weren't so ugly, I'd feel bad for her."

Whiskerkit pretended not to hear the whispers. She knew that the Clan didn't like her, but she'd found a friend, and she was determined to not let any cat take her happiness away from her.

"Whiskerkit!" As if the thought had summoned him, Whiskerkit's new best (and only) friend came bounding over.

"Hi, Reedkit!" Whiskerkit nuzzled the pale gray tom affectionately. "Come to wish me good luck?"

Reedkit nodded. "I hope you've forgiven me for the other moon..." He meowed hopefully. "I'm really sorry, but Duckkit and Finchkit were... And..." He trailed off, his green eyes dull with sadness.

"Of course I've forgiven you!" Whiskerkit hadn't entirely, but she didn't say that. It was, after all, the day of her apprentice ceremony. "You are my best friend after all, right?"

Reedkit beamed. "I am! So—"

Her friend never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, a hush spread over the crowd. Owlstar was sitting at the top of her stone, paws tucked neatly under her body as she glared at the two kits. The ceremony must have already started.

 _Oops._

"Now that we _finally_ are worthy of your attention, freak," Owlstar drawled, ignoring Mallowslip's hiss of protest at the name and Reedkit's muffled squeak as he was dragged away from his friend, "maybe we can start the ceremony?" Berrykit was already at the base of the rock, his claws unsheathed and tearing at the grass. He shot Whiskerkit an unfriendly glare.

 _Oops, oops, oops, this is so embarrassing..._

Whiskerkit could feel her face grow warm as she stumbled over to the base of the rock. She could hear the crowd murmuring.

"Just what you'd expect..."

"Doesn't little Sixkit want to be an apprentice? Or is she too lazy?"

"Spreading her malicious lies to that Reedkit..."

"What a little nuisance."

Whiskerkit ignored them. Ignored it all, just listened to Owlstar and Berrykit.

"From this day forward, until he becomes a warrior, Berrykit will be known as Berrypaw. Lichenpool, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Berrypaw, and I expect you to pass on your knowledge to him." Owlstar spoke in a kind, soft tone, and after waiting for the two cats to touch noses, she continued in a harsher voice.

"Whiskerkit, get over here. You shall be known as Whiskerpaw from now on. Havenstripe! I wish that you could pass on your beauty to this thing, but alas you can not. Mentor Whiskerpaw, and try to teach her to be a loyal warrior."

Whiskerpaw flinched at Owlstar's cruel words, and as she touched noses with Havenstripe. The older she-cat's gorgeous blue eyes were emotionless, although Whiskerpaw could have sworn that for a moment, there was pity in her mentor's eyes.

"Berrypaw! Berrypaw!" For a moment Whiskerpaw froze. _They.. They're not going to cheer for me?_

Then a voice piped up. "Whiskerpaw! Whiskerpaw!" Reedkit's voice was soon joined by Mallowslip's, then hesitantly Berrypaw's, and a few other Clanmates—Mintpaw, Nightpaw, Applebird, Needleshine, and Quickfire.

Whiskerpaw shot a grateful glance to Reedkit, and allowed herself to bask in their cheers. Sure, Berrypaw's cheers were far louder, but Whiskerpaw didn't mind very much.

 _Reedkit, you are officially forgiven!_

Whiskerpaw grinned and as the cheers died down, found herself feeling much happier than before.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Whiskerpaw jumped at Havenstripe's voice.

"What are we doing now?" She asked. Havenstripe cuffed her over the ear, not very gently. "You're going to collect bedding for the queens." Recently Hopeflame had moved into the nursery, expecting Robinsky's kits, so there were two queens currently.

"Is Berrypaw coming?"

"Your brother is going hunting."

"Can't I go—" In a flash, Havenstripe was at her paws, snarling at the six-toed apprentice. "Don't talk back." She snapped. "Follow me, now."

Whiskerpaw stared at her lumpy, misshapen claws. When she looked up, Havenstripe was already halfway to the entrance. With a squeak of surprise, Whiskerpaw leaped after her.

* * *

Reedkit greeted Whiskerpaw the moment she padded into the nursery. He burst out laughing when he saw the moss tucked under her chin and against her chest. The she-cat was thouroughly covered in moss, and her six claws were covered in scraps of the bedding too.

"I've brought you moss for your bedding," Whiskerpaw meowed.

"Thank you, dear," Brindlestep murmured, looking anywhere but at the six-toed she-cat. "It's really very kind of you." Whiskerpaw pretended not to notice how Reedkit's mother jumped back as soon as possible from the moss to avoid touching her.

Hopeflame didn't even bother with the fancy pretending. She turned her nose up at the bedding and Whiskerpaw. "I'll get a pretty apprentice to make _my_ bedding." She snapped rudely.

Whiskerpaw, anxious to leave due to the hostile/akward queens, and Duckpaw and Finchpaw's glaring. On the way out she bumped into a bigger apprentice.

"Sorry, didn't see you there!" Acornpaw yelped. "I didn't mean—" He broke off once he realized it was Whiskerpaw, the six-toed, bad-luck apprentice. He sniffed in a pompous way-"Serves you right, Sixpaw,"- before trotting off.

Whiskerpaw headed to the fresh-kill pile, considerably disheartened. The pile was full of fish and a single bird. The only other cat there was the deputy, Rockspeck, choosing a plump trout. Whiskerpaw accidentally brushed her tail against his pelt as she leaned in to grab a minnow.

The gray tom leaped back several mouse-lengths into the air. Looking thouroughly repulsed, he dipped his paw into a puddle and wiped his pelt clean. Only a second had passed when his mate, Olivewater, leaped over to him and soothed him with licks.

"Watch it, freak." She snapped angrily at Whiskerpaw. Her heart feeling heavy, Whiskerpaw grabbed her minnow and retired to her usual spot—a shadowy corner, where none of the normal cats would have to look at her. Reedkit joined her, his lithe tabby form soft against her side as he nibbled a carp fin.

"Hey, can we join you?" Whiskerpaw nearly fell over from shock. Two cats stood near her- a dark tortoiseshell, and a spotted brown tom. _Nightpaw and Mintpaw_.

"S-sure!" Whiskerpaw smiled. "You can sit, um, here!" She gestured to a spot next to her.

The two siblings settled down, and Reedkit and Whiskerpaw were content to listen. By the time the sun had set, Whiskerpaw was having more fun than she ever had had before with any cat other than Reedkit.

"Here, we'll show you your nest. Your brother already built his and yours." Whiskerpaw meowed a quick goodbye to Reedkit and followed the older apprentices into the den. She was shocked to see that Berrypaw had filled her nest with soft swan feathers and silky flower petals, while his own was just an empty bracken outline with a few clumps of moss in it.

Half asleep, Whiskerpaw made her way towards the beautiful nest.

"Uh.. Whiskerpaw? That's Berrypaw's nest, yours is the one next to it." Nightpaw called

 _Of course! How could I be so stupid?_

"Right!" Whiskerpaw walked into the scratchy nest and curled up, tucking her nose under her tail.

"Good night, Mintpaw, Nightpaw!" With that, Whiskerpaw promptly fell asleep.

 **Sorry for the late chapter! To make up for it, I made an extra-long one, although I'm going to try for longer chapters regularly now.**

 **How did you like this chapter? What do you think of Reedkit, Nightpaw, and Mintpaw?**

 **I'll probably post a chapter soon with just the updated allegiances in it, and maybe a short story—I'm thinking of doing this every five chapters.**

 **By the way, what Whiskerpaw has is called the Polydactyl Mutation.**

 **See you all soon! Rosy out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **Review replies**

 **Letusdance (guest): Thank you!**

Whiskerpaw panted as she tried to bat her paw at her opponent, Acornpaw. Havenstripe had said that if she won this training session, she could go back and watch Reedkit's ceremony.

Whiskerpaw yelped in surprise and pain as Acornpaw "accidentally" unsheathed his claws enough to slice at her ear. She ducked and attempted to kick him, but he pinned her down, scruff in his jaws.

The brown she-cat stopped struggling, hoping he would relax his grip. However Acornpaw stayed where he was. "I know that trick, Sixtoes."

"Enough!" Havenstripe crossed the training hollow, disappointment showing in her eyes. "Acornpaw, congratulations. I'm hardly surprised that the cat who's becoming a warrior today was able to beat _you,_ " she turned to Whiskerpaw, disgusted. "But I expected better of you. All you did was curl up into a pathetic ball like a pillbug."

Whiskerpaw flinched at every word, her ears flattening against her head.

"I'm _ever so sorry,_ but _you_ are not going to the ceremony. You'll be practicing this move until you get it, and don't you think I'll go easy on you."

* * *

Thoroughly exhausted, Whiskerpaw headed miserably back to camp. Once she reached it, the brown cat stumbled straight past her den. _Huh?_ She backtracked and was about to slide into the inviting apprentice den when she heard whispers.

Narrowing her eyes, Whiskerpaw crept closer to the bushes lining the camp. It sounded like chanting. "Do it, do it!" She peered through the branches to see Berrypaw balancing on a long branch, directly above the river. He was scooting along, to the other side.

Whiskerpaw could see Duckkit (or Duckpaw now) and Finchkit(paw?) cheering him on. _What in the name of StarClan is he doing?!_

"Berrypaw! What are you doing? It's not safe! Mother would be so angry!" Whiskerpaw streaked out of the bushes, chiding her brother. But her arrival had startled him so much, he slipped and fell towards the river.

In a flash, Whiskerpaw dove after him. The water was a cold shock, Whiskerpaw was thankful for her thick pelt. As she struggled to stay afloat, Whiskerpaw realized with dismay that her fur was actually weighing her down. She couldn't afford to try and fix that, so she hurriedly began scanning the water for her brother.

 _There!_ Berrypaw was being swept away by the current. Taking one more breath, Whiskerpaw splashed over to him. Grabbing his scruff in her jaws the small she-cat hauled him through the water.

Suddenly she was forced to stop. Her sixth claw had snagged on a piece of underwater grass! Whiskerpaw was loosing air quickly and her tugs became more frantic until she finally managed to shove herself and Berrypaw out of the water.

She kneaded his chest until water gushed out. The tom coughed three times, and sighing with relief, she waited for Berrypaw to thank her for saving his life.

Instead, Berrypaw glared at her. "We need to talk," he hissed. Whiskerpaw followed the direction of his gaze to see Finchpaw and Duckpaw snickering. His gaze was mainly trained on the pretty she-cat. Realization dawned on her. _Ohhh._

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" Berrypaw demanded the moment they were out of sight. "I had everything under control until you came and ruined it all!" His voice was becoming shriller, like a kit's.

"I saved your life!"

"Thanks so much, you humiliated me in front of Duckpaw!"

"Humiliated you?"

"You grabbed my scruff and hauled me around like a pathetic kit! Duckpaw will never like me n-" Berrypaw caught himself and stared at her with wide, anxious eyes. _I knew it._

"Aw, aren't you sad that _your little crush doesn't like you_." Whiskerpaw teased. She immediately wrapped her tail around her mouth. _Why did I say_ that _?_

Berrypaw stared at her in shock, then anger, then finally fury. He lashed out at her with unsheathed claws, scoring them down her flank.

For a moment both of them were silent. Berrypaw glared at her, then her misshapen paws.

"Berrypaw—"

" _I wish you weren't my sister!_ "

Just like that, Whiskerpaw broke.

She turned and ran, crushing ferns and bracken, until she came to a clearing. The brown she-cat let out a sob, and soon her entire body was racked with sadness as she sobbed uncontrollably. Raw pain filled Whiskerpaw from toes to ears.

 _He doesn't mean it, he_ can't _mean it. He was just angry._ That didn't help. Whiskerpaw knew that she had to return to camp soon—she was hungry, and tired, and her flank hurt. Mostly, though, she just wanted to cry, and cry, and cry.

"Hey—" Whiskerpaw only registered that the voice was male before blindly batting at the spot where it had come from. "Leave me alone," she sobbed. "Haven't you done enough already?" She felt a blow connect with the cat behind her, and heard a yelp of pain.

 _Oh, no..._

"Reedkit?" Whiskerpaw turned, her ears hot. The tabby tom looked affronted. "Reed _paw_. Who did you think I was?"

Before she could stop, Whiskerpaw poured out her whole story. At the end, she started to sob again. Reedpaw curled his tail around her and let her lean into his fur. She nestled into his side. In the half moon since he'd been a kit, Reedpaw had grown. He was bigger than her now.

"Th-thank you, Reedpaw," the she-cat whispered. She buried her nose in his side and breathed in the familiar scent of Reedpaw—minnows, grass and a faint hint of milk.

"No problem, Whiskerpaw." In an undertone only he could hear, Reedpaw added "For you, I would stay here until I died of starvation."

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just thought it was a good place to stop. I'll try to update soon.**

 **QOTC: Who is your favorite character? least favorite?**

 **Please review! I'd love to know what your thoughts are.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back... Hehe, sorry the update took so long -.-**

 **Reviews**

 **Ivyleap of EmberClan: Thanks! By the way, your pen name is awesome!**

 **Twinkle Legacy: I'm glad you think that! Thank you!**

 **letusdance: I agree, when the Clan hates the cat for being less pretty than her sister... *shudder***

 **Also... violence warning. Just mentioning~**

"FLOOD!"

The screech awoke Whiskerpaw and she leapt to her feet, crashing into Reedpaw extremely hard. A dream about dark brown spots and fragrant leaves left her mind. She accidentally stepped on Reedpaw's tail ("Ah, sorry!") and he sleepily opened one eye.

 _Maybe it's a good thing that I woke him up. Reedpaw could probably sleep through a battle!_

"Whazzup?" Reedpaw mumbled sleepily. Berrypaw, Duckpaw, and Finchpaw were already gone, and the empty spots where Acorn _step_ , Night _splash_ , and Mint _claw_ had slept as apprentices were slightly filled with water. Outside, Whiskerpaw could hear rain falling.

"FLOOD, YOU FISH-BRAIN, IT'S FLOODING AND WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW." Whiskerpaw yowled in Reedpaw's ear. In a flash, she and Reedpaw were running through the pelting rain, up to their paws in water.

They left the camp, following the rapidly disappearing scent of their Clan. When they reached the high hill where the scent led they found a group of their Clanmates. Whiskerpaw blinked a raindrop out of her eye.

It had been two moons since Berrypaw had disowned her. Hopeflame was due to kit any day, and everyone was waiting for Furzewhisper and Acornstep to announce kits. Soon, Whiskerpaw, Berrypaw, Reedpaw, and his siblings would become warriors.

"Is every cat here?" Owlstar demanded. Whiskerpaw nodded, pretending she didn't notice how Stormspring scooted away from his daughter, glancing at her paws.

"Not you." Ouch. Okay then.

"Let's see... Rockspeck, Littlefern, Adder... Where's Adderflight?"

"He's getting the catmint, it's too valuable to leave behind." Littlefern spoke up and Whiskerpaw smiled at her soft voice. Littlefern had always treated her like any other Clanmate. As Owlstar continued calling names she paid little attention.

Nightsplash and Mintclaw had always been nice, too. Thinking of Mintclaw brought a dreamy smile to Whiskerpaw's face. He was so _handsome_ , with his eyes the color of heather, soft and blue-purple; his fur soft and brown like rich earth or pine bark, spotted with smudges of darker brown; and his bright smile, that always reached his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Reedpaw demanded. He looked suspicious, even a bit... jealous. That fit in with what Whiskerpaw suspected. The rain hid Whiskerpaw's blush. "Oh, um... I... Nothing at all!" She laughed.

"And I'm the leader."

"Reedpaw, look..." StarClan, this was hard! "I know you might... like me, as more than a friend. But although you are the best friend in all the Clans, I... I don't have feelings for you."

Ohhh, she was going to _kill_ Berrypaw! He was watching them (from too far away to hear her) and as she shot him a glare, he whispered something to Duckpaw.

 _Berrypaw, you frog-heart!_

Reedpaw gaped at her for a moment, his leaf-green eyes wide. He finally let out a choked cough. "That's... Well, um. Okay."

Whiskerpaw grinned, licking his forehead, and turned to walk away.

"Hey Whiskerpaw?"

Whiskerpaw paused, listening.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Is that a real question?" Whiskerpaw bowled him over, grinning.

He swatted at her and she purred, her long fur once again slowing her, but she had the advantage and could shake it out at Reedpaw. It didn't make much of a difference, seeing as it was raining, but she got the satisfaction.

Finally tuning into what Owlstar was saying, Whiskerpaw heard "... so who will go find them?"

"Find who?" Whiskerpaw asked Nightsplash quietly.

"Snowpool, Havenstripe, Adderflight, Quickfire, and Applebird haven't shown up yet." The tortoiseshell meowed. Whiskerpaw and Reedpaw moved to the center of the pebbles next to Nightsplash, Mintclaw, and Havenstripe. Aldersnout joined, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, Aldersnout," Vinebird soothed her sister. "Snowpool and Applebird will be fine..." Whiskerpaw suddenly remembered that Aldersnout's mate was Snowpool and her only living kit was Applebird.

A moment later they were swimming through the frigid water of their flooded camp.

"Here!" Havenstripe called out, loudly to reach over the downpour. Whiskerpaw and the others hurried over. Her mentor was supporting a body and another floated nearby.

"My baby!" Aldersnout let out a howl of anger as she rushed towards the gray-and-black she-cat on Havenstripe's back.

The wind howled and the rain pounded, soaking every cat. The water wasn't safe, and it was growing higher. A while later it was unsafe to stay any longer.

"Reedpaw!" Whiskerpaw gasped as the water tugged her under. She resurfaced and saw her best friend next to her.

"Current too stro—" a mouthful of water rendered Whiskerpaw unable to speak for a moment.

Reedpaw's eyes widened. He gestured with his soaking tail and she whirled around. There, in front of them, were huge, jagged boulders. She could easily die from a head or stomach injury.

A huge wave of freezing water rushed towards Reedpaw and Whiskerpaw. She went under. Time seemed to slow so that as Whiskerpaw was dragged down, down, into the icy water, about to hit her head on the sharp rocks, she could see Reedpaw push in front of her.

For a fraction of a heartbeat, azure eyes met leaf-green, and Whiskerpaw knew what was about to happen. She tried to say "No." But she was going to die, and as she glared at him, she knew he would not let that happen.. So she was able to be there

and he blocked her body

and her weight pushed him forwards

and she watched his head slam

so hard

and so fast

No no no no no

The tom's body spiraled softly towards the surface. He had a huge gash on his head, and was bleeding like crazy. His green eyes were shut and his paws were twisted in a sickening way. His body was laced with scratches.

Reedpaw fell like a feather and water flew up Whiskerpaw's nose, into her mouth, because she had screamed. She swam faster than ever before, feeling hot, salty water race past her face, she was crying, the water was stained red.

Reedpaw was light, too light, and as the current carried Whiskerpaw ashore somewhere, safe from the flood, she felt hollow, empty.

"Reedpaw, no no please, talk to me... Reedpaw..." Reedpaw stirred.

"Whis-paw..." He coughed up a mouthful of water.

"Shhhh, you're going to be okay."

"I–want–warrior," he choked. Realizing what he meant Whiskerpaw nodded.

"StarClan, I hope you'll accept this apprentice. He has trained hard and proved himself to be noble and kind. I hope you will accept him in your ranks," the words lodged in her throat, "as... Reedstorm."

"Tell–Duck—Finch—mother," he coughed. "Father—I love."

Reedstorm's eyes fluttered shut, and this time, Whiskerpaw knew they wouldn't open.

 **So.**

 **Lots of stuff happened. Whiskerpaw's got a crush (guess who?) and Reedbae's dead, just a warning, lots of cats are dead now. Heh. Hehe.**

 **Please don't kill me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Also thanks for favoriting and following my story!**

 **And I am so sorry for updating so late, I had writer's block for a while and I am really sorry!**

 **Note: I know cats can't cry, but for the sake of the story, they can.**

Duckfeather was in mourning.

The Clan freak, Whiskerfrost, had practically killed Duckfeather's own brother. He was _dead._ And even though she couldn't imagine anyone else doing it, Duckfeather believed Whiskerfrost's story that he had sacrificed himself to save her.

The fool...! Always being _so noble_ , even when they were kits, back when the two could still talk to each other. Reedsplash (as much as she hated to admit it, it was a good name) was dead. Dead and not coming back.

Come on, he'd chosen Whiskerfrost over her, hadn't he? If he didn't care about her, that was... Absolutely... T-totally fine, if he was d-dead why should she care?

Duckfeather didn't even realize she was crying until a soft object laid itself around her shoulders. Despite herself, the pretty she-cat smiled at the ginger tabby tail. Ever since they were kits, Finchstream had done this.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you're my sister."

* * *

Duckfeather found herself thinking of Reedsplash again that night. Honestly, what had her brother seen in the six-toed mouse-brain?

She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so Duckfeather quietly stood up and padded out of the den. Only one thing could make her happy now. She glanced around the clearing before scrambling to the other side. With a nod to the guard (Scorchleg) she stepped out of the rushes edging camp, breathing in the clean air.

Duckfeather headed towards the border with FlintClan. She stopped nearby and veered off to the pool of water that she always visited to become more peaceful and calm. Light Pool, she called it. There was always light in it, be it the stars, sun, or moon. She smiled and bent down to lap the water, slowly allowing herself to relax.

After a few blissful moments, Duckfeather proceeded to groom her fur, with long, purposeful licks. She then turned to the pool again. Somehow her mind wandered back to _Whiskerfrost_.

She scowled. Whiskerfrost wasn't the prettiest, was she? Just look at her!

Her fur was a pale, flaky brown, flecked with darker spots, and her fur was long, coarse and wiry, as opposed to the soft fur most BrookClan cats possessed. It just wasn't natural. Her eyes were unnaturally bright against her pelt and her _six toes_ were gnarled and misshapen.

Yet somehow, she had a mate, Mintclaw, and Reedstorm had fallen for her, it seemed. And now... well, he had paid very dearly for his trusting nature, hadn't he?

And then again Duckfeather found herself crying, and her legs gave way and she was lying on the mossy ground sobbing, because she'd just realized that he was really dead, and she'd treated him badly and she just wanted him back.

Her eyes were filled with tears that spilled out and felt like fire on her cheeks, and she was just so sick of crying. She wiped her eyes with her paws, but what was the point? There was noone here.

Eventually the tears stopped, and Duckfeather pulled herself to her paws and she was going to continue sleeping when she heard a noise.

 _Craaaaaack._

Duckfeather froze, her eyes wide. That couldn't be just a mouse or something.

From right behind her, a voice went, "frog-dung."

Duckfeather screamed.

 **BrookClan-**

LEADER: Owlstar—pale yellow-and-black speckled she-cat with orange eyes

DEPUTY: Brindlestep—pale tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Littlefern—lighter cream tabby she-cat with golden eyes

WARRIORS:

Vinebird—very dark tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Aldersnout—gray dappled she-cat with watery yellow eyes

Lichenpool—dark red flecked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Scorchleg—cream-and-gray freckled she-cat with vivid green eyes

Robinsky—light brown spotted tom with azure eyes

Hawkbright—very dark fox-red zigzag-striped tabby tom with light blue eyes

Stormspring—bright orange unevenly mottled tom with orange eyes

Needleshine—brownish-gray tom with amber eyes

Hickorywing—pale brownish-gray mottled tom with golden eyes

Sparrowstream—dark gold speckled she-cat with green eyes

Acornstep—lighter gold-and-cream tom with green eyes

Mintclaw—dark brown spotted tom with heather-blue eyes

Nightsplash—very dark tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Berrypelt—very pale orange-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whiskerfrost—light brown flecked she-cat with azure eyes and six toes on her paws

Duckfeather—pretty red-and-brown dappled she-cat with green eyes

Finchstream—ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Currently none

QUEENS AND KITS:

Hopeflame—pure white she-cat with emerald eyes (mother to Robinsky's kits: Wishkit, Lilykit, Sweetkit, and Cloudkit)

Wishkit—pale brown-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Lilykit—light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and clear, sky-blue eyes

Sweetkit—white she-cat with light brown tortoiseshell spots

Cloudkit—pure white tom with one azure eye and one bright green eye, half deaf

Furzewhisper—pale yellowish white flecked she-cat with ice-blue eyes (expecting Acornstep's kits)

ELDERS:

Bramblestep—very old orange-and-gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Olivewater—very pale reddish-brown flecked she-cat with orange eyes

Havenstripe—lighter fox-colored spotted she-cat with blue eyes

 **FlintClan-**

LEADER: Applestar—golden and white tom

DEPUTY: Yewstripe—dark reddish brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: Skygaze—blue-eyed she-cat

APPRENTICE, Volepaw—small white tom with brown flecks

 **Okay, shorter chapter than usual but I included the updated allegiances, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Who liked the POV change? Anyone? Hopefully some of you, because it's not changing back (very) soon...**


End file.
